1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to optical components, more particularly, to the arrangement and fabrication of waveguide facets on optical components.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of electrical and optical components are formed on substrates such as silicon and silica. A typical component manufacturing process involves etching the various parts of the components and interconnects onto the surface of a wafer. Ingots can be grown and several disc-shaped wafers are sliced from the ingot. Due to cost and fabrication time efficiencies, several devices are formed on a single wafer. After several components are formed on a wafer the components are separated.
Conventional methods of separating the components include sawing, mechanically cutting, and using a laser or milling machine. Often the edges of the separated components are further finished by polishing. Conventional methods, however, have several disadvantages. For example, vibrational and thermal and other stresses caused by cutting and polishing fatigue the material and result in less than optimum performance of the components. Often the stresses of the separation process do not affect performance of the component until a period of time has passed and the stress fractures and fissures have propagating from the edge of the substrate to critical components.
Optical components using conventional separation techniques are particularly susceptible to the problems discussed above. Due to the small wavelength of light, the performance of optical components is significantly affected by imperfections such as fractures or fissures. Further, the interfaces of optical components such as facets are often formed by cutting and polishing. In addition to the problems discussed above, the cutting and polishing of an optical interface can result in an interface with poor transmission and reflective characteristics.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for separating components formed on a substrate.